Kingdom Keepers, While Finns away
by Razoryan97
Summary: Disney's holding a character convention and the keepers are assigned to watch out for any suspicious Overtaker activity, but they soon realize they are in WAY over their heads.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Finn sat shoulder to shoulder with his mother and father holding his cell phone in his hand anxiously. They were waiting at gate 13 at Orlando airport. He and his family were headed to Colorado to visit his grandparents. He had protested to his parents a million times on letting him stay with Maybeck for the weekend instead of going. His mom immediately understood something Keepers related must be happening and was lenient on letting him stay home. also realized that Finn had wanted to stay home because of the Kingdom Keeper's, he however despised the idea of his son running around as a disney obsessed fan and insisted he come on the trip.  
Finn in fact did have a good reason for needing to be at the parks this weekend. Saturday was going to be the the the first ever Disney fan convention held at the Magic Kingdom, and Wayne had informed the keepers that the Overtakers have been very active during the preparation of the event. He also acquired the knowledge that the OTK's had been scouring the Animal Kingdom in search of something. Leaving the Keepers in a high suspicion.  
After learning this information Finn wanted to punch himself for having to miss out on this attack. But Finn would never be able to be completely distanced from this trip. He'd texted his seven other Keepers, Maybeck, Philby, Willa, Charlene, Amanda, Jez, and Dillard, letting them know he would cross them over if needed, work a manual return and keep in touch with Wayne while they work.  
A voice called out over his gate announcing the plane was ready to start boarding. Finn's father, already annoyed with Finn bringing his laptop, plucked Finn's phone out of his hands and tucked it into his carry on.  
"This is mine till we get back you hear me? No purple fairy business. Understood?"  
Finn was about to correct him about Maleficent's skin color but realized it wasn't the time. But as he gathered his bags it sunk in that Finn needed his phone if the Keepers were going to stop the Overtakers. He looked at his mom for help, she immediately understood and lipped  
"I'll try"  
He grinned at his mom, he loved how no matter what, his mother was always on his side and would always help. If anything ever happened he wouldn't know what he'd do.  
While he was admiring his family team member, something happened. Something very quickly and very secretive. Finn's computer with all his DHI pass-codes and connections to Wayne was swiped by a large kid. He replaced it with an identical laptop bag and casually sat back down. Finn hadn't noticed anything and walked with his family onto the plane. The large kid followed close behind. He gave the stewardess his ticket and followed Finn. The stewardess turned around and called out to him before closing the doors.  
"Have a great flight Mr.." then looking down at his ticket stub. "Luowski!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Ik sorry about spacing cant figure it out. And actions coming soon just trying to set up a story line, more reviews pleaase!**

Chapter 2

Willa refiled through a bunch of clothing racks looking for the perfect outfit to wear tonight. She was with Charlene,Amanda, and Jez, however they had all already found great costumes.  
"Hurry up Willa we don't have all morning." Charlene warned Willa as she straightened her long blonde hair.  
"I know I know its just..." she stopped.  
"Just what?" Amanda asked walking over to her. "Whats up?" sounding concerned.  
"Philby wants me to match him tonight, he gave me this Audrey Ramirez costume but it SUCKS!" she moaned throwing her head back in distress.  
"Who the hell is Audrey Ramirez?!" Charlene asked confused. Willa walked over to her backpack and pulled out a hideous costume.  
"She's from Atlantis:The Lost Empire, but seriously look how ugly this is, I need a new costume." She dropped the costume onto the floor and kept going through the clothes rack.  
"Not trying to be rude by why are you still bothering with Philby, I mean he barely even talks to you, are you guys a 'thing' or something?" Jez called out from behind a changing curtain. Willa froze for a second, as if in deep thought.  
"Ugh I don't know, he's just been bugging me a lot I guess." she admitted even though she had no clue how to read her own feelings.  
"I don't wanna tell you how to deal with your relationship... or whatever you guys have, but I think you deserve a little fun." Jez admitted still trying on her costume. Willa didn't know what she thought of Jez's idea.  
"I totally agree!" Amanda said now fully dressed in her Alice in Wonderland costume. "You need to let loose, didn't you and Maybeck have something?" Charlene heard this and was now very interesting in the conversation, she stop straightening her hair and spun around.  
Willa did remember her and Maybeck having some chemistry when fighting Jafar in Epcot once but never thought about it after that night.  
"So, what about it?" Willa asked  
"I say you match Maybeck's costume and partner up with him, see if he makes a move one you" Amanda suggested with a smile. Jez giggled from her changing room, the only girl not found amused by this idea was Charlene.  
"Here" Jez said walking out of her dressing room dressed as an almost identical Cinderella before she had been a princess, in her rag costume. "I happen to know who Maybeck is dressing up as and I know the perfect costume to match him"  
"Ok" Willa said not able to wipe the smile off her face. Jez pulled out a big dress and showed it to Willa. Amanda and Jez helped her try it on, while Charlene sat where she had been the whole time, with the most disapproving look.

Philby sat in his room with Maybeck and Dillard, getting ready for their mission tonight they were all getting into costume.  
Maybeck took off all his clothes and slipped on a small pair of brown underwear with loose fabric hanging around the edges.  
"Done" he proclaimed showing off his full costume, just his underwear.  
"Dude really" Philby asked. "You had to be the most revealing Disney character, it's going to be freezing tonight you do know that right?" he pretended to be concerned with Maybecks health but really he was just jealous of Maybecks outstanding muscles and good looks.  
"What can I say, the lady's love Tarzan, and if I get cold, I'll get some babes to come warm me up!" he said jumping up onto Philby's bed and flexing his muscles. "Who the heck are you supposed to be anyway?" Maybeck added as he studied Philby's costume.  
"Milo Thatch... from Atlantis: Lost Empire!" He explained as he put on his glasses, finishing his costume.  
"Never heard of it" Dillard confessed as he walked out of Philby's bathroom dressed as Kronk from The Emperors New Groove. "And no offense, but don't you think you should show off your muscles like me and Maybeck?" He said as he jumped onto the bed with Maybeck and started flexing as well, his costume was equally revealing with only a tight tank top, tight biker shorts, and the little hat that Kronk wears in the movie.  
"One, if you haven't notice I'm not exactly 'buff' like you guys, and two, I already agreed to match with Willa." Philby explained.  
"So blow her off." Maybeck said with a slight grin. "I got a Prince Naveen costume at my Aunts if you want it" he offered.  
" No I have to match her.. I'm gonna ask her out tonight" he explained to Maybeck and Dillard.  
"Dude, that's awesome! congrats!" Dillard exclaimed getting down from the bed. Philby nodded his head  
"Yea, I just hope I get to get alone with her"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When the boys arrived at the gates of Magic Kingdom they saw all the girls waiting for them, they all looked completely transformed. Jez was dressed as a servant Cinderella, Amanda as a cute Alice, Charlene dressed in a long purple dress with hair down to her elbows, obviously supposed to be Rapunzel, and then,who Willa looking the most transformed. She wore a gorgeous yellow dress and looked EXACTLY like Jane from Tarzan.

"Hey were matching!" Maybeck informed Willa as if she didn't even notice, he was totally oblivious to her hinting.

"Yeah, funny isn't it, even though we were supposed to match." Philby let out totally shocked, he couldn't wrap his mind around why she'd do that.  
"Im sorry Philby its just..." Willa tried to think of a nice why to tell him. "the costume didn't fit thats all!" she blurted, now lying through her teeth.

"Yeah, suree" he sighed. Now he realized how ridiculous he looked, he watched girls in sexy Jasmine costumes and guys dressed as Hercules stud around and then there was him, Milo freaking Thatch, how could he have been so stupid.

"Focus Philby focus" he thought to himself, stop the Overtakers, thats our main priority not our costumes.

"Ok!" Amnda exclaimed trying to brush away the awkwardness "So us girls decided that Maybeck and Willa should cross over and check out The Animal Kingdom while the rest of us patrol Magic Kingdom, any objections?" No one had any, mostly because Charlene, and Philby were pouting.

"Um where exactly are we supposed to sleep, do you want us to go back home?" Maybeck asked

"You and Willa can go up to Wayne's fire station apartment, we talked it over with him already" Jez added in.

"Cool, well we better get going" Maybeck said as he grabbed Willa's hand and ran into the park "Text us!" He called over his shoulder.


End file.
